My story My Story with Her
by Misty Neige
Summary: Menceritakan sebuah kisah dimana semua kumpulan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan hebat bersatu. Bersatu didalam sekolah khusus untuk membina kekuatan mereka. Hingga dimana dua orang manusia dipertemukan dan saling jatuh cinta dalam kenyataan pahit. / Fic pertama, harap direview.


**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair : Sasuke dan Hinata**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance, Family, Friendship, Fantasi (maybe)**

**Rate : T**

**Misty nggak salah menempatkan pair kok. Jadi jangan protes dulu OK**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut Hitam legam nya berayun kesana- kemari saat wanita yang berusia kurang dari kepala tiga itu mengayunkan putra nya yang terlelap di tangan nya, dengan sesekali senandung ia bunyikan agar sang putra lebih terlelap di tidurnya yang lelap.

Wanita itu berjalan dengan langkah anggun, berniat menidurkan putra nya yang berusia setahun itu sebelum ada suara berisik yang menganggu tidur putra nya.

BRAKK

Bantingan pintu kamarnya membuat wanita itu menolehkan pandangan nya ke asal suara. Di samping pintu, putra kedua nya sedang berdiri dengan hidung yang kembang kempis dan wajah yang memerah.

"OKAA- CHAN. NEE- CHAN JAHAT. " Teriak nya lantang dengan suara cempreng nya dan menunjuk seorang gadis yang ada di balik pintu agak jauh dari putra nya itu, membuat wanita yang bernama Akasuna Hisa itu harus menengokan kepala nya ke asal tunjukan putra nya sebelum ada suara yang mengintrupi nya.

"Huaaa Huaaaaa Huaaaa. " Putra yang ada di gendongan nya menangis keras membuat anak laki- laki tadi yang menjadi sumber masalah kalang kabut dengan air muka nya yang keruh. Seorang gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek cepak dan sisa rambut yang membingkai wajah nya dan pony yang menutupi dahi nya keluar dari arah balik pintu.

"Hayo.. Kau membuat nya bangun, Otouto. " Ujar seorang anak perempuan berambut pendek dengan poni yang menutupi dahi nya dengan senyum jahil yang di tunjukan pada adik nya itu. Sang adik menatap kakak nya itu dengan deathglare yang jelas- jelas tidak akan mempan meski di lakukan seribu kali pun.

"Sahi, jangan meledek adik mu. Lebih baik sini, temani Kaa- chan. Ayah kalian akan pulang larut, kurasa. " Ujar nya dengan mendudukan diri nya di ranjang King Size yang biasa di tempati untuknya dan sang suami. Kali ini akan ia tempati dengan putra- putri nya. Ia memangku putra nya yang tadi sempat tertidur namun bangun kembali karena kelakuan putra dan putri nya itu.

Anak kecil yang di panggil Sahi itu menaiki ranjang yang terasa sangat tinggi untuk nya. Anak laki- laki yang tadi di ledek oleh Sahi juga ikut menaiki ranjang bersama dengan kakak nya. mereka duduk masing- masing di samping ibu nya.

Sahi di kiri dan anak laki- laki tadi di kanan, sedangkan bayi mungil yang berambut merah dengan mata Hazel duduk di pangkuan Hisa karena tidak bisa tidur kembali. Sang bayi melingkarkan tangan nya di leher sang ibu dan kemudian tertawa- tawa membuat Hisa menciumi nya dengan gemas. Masa- masa anak- anak memang menarik.

"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kalian berdua tidur. " Ujar Hisa sebelum mengacak- acak rambut Sahi dan anak laki- laki yang ada disamping nya. Kedua anak nya itu memalingkan wajah dengan pipi yang mengembung dan bibi yang dikerucutkan, persis seperti ia yang sedang merajuk. Kali ini ia yakin bahwa anak kembar putra dan putri nya itu mewarisi sifat nya.

"T-tapi aku belum ingin tidur, Kaa- chan. " Ujar Sahi dengan wajah yang di kembungkan membuat adik yang ada di pangkuan nya mencubit dan menepuk- nepuk wajah Sahi yang bulat sehingga semua yang ada disana tertawa, tidak termasuk Sahi karena gadis kecil itu kini sedang memelototi adiknya yang malah asik menelusupkan wajah nya di dada sang ibu yang pastinya nyaman.

"Lalu, kau mau apa Sahi- chan? Lihat, Hiso saja sudah mengantuk bukan? " Ujar Hisa menepuk rambut Raven putra cilik nya yang berada di kanan nya.

Laki- laki yang bernama Hiso itu menggeleng mantap sebelum tersenyum, membuat Hisa dan Sahi mengernyit.

"Kau kenapa, Otouto? Kesurupan nya. " Ujar Sahi dengan polos nya membuat nya harus menerima lagi deathglare sang adik yang terlihat imut namun sangar itu. Hisa hanya menghela nafas bosan, sudah setiap hari putra- putri nya di lalui dengan bertengkar seperti ini.

"Sahi, Hiso. Kalian itu kembar, tapi kenapa berbeda sekali. Yang satu suka mengejek dan yang satu lagi pemarah dan cuek. " Ujar Hisa dengan memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian. Bayi mungil yang ada di pangkuan Hisa tertawa entah kenapa membuat Sahi dan Hiso men-deathglare nya.

Hisa tersenyum meringis dalam hati, mereka berdua selalu saja bertengkar, namun akur jika sedang satu hati, satu kemauan dan satu pilihan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau Kaa- chan ceritakan sebuah cerita? "

"Cerita apa, Kaa- chan? " Tanya Sahi dan Hiso secara bersamaan. Tuh kan, baru juga dibilang, sudah kompak duluan. Hisa hanya menghela nafas bosan. Sebelum tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepala kedua anak nya ke paha nya. putra nya yang masih kecil masih betah memendamkan kepala nya di dalam bongkahan dada ibunya yang hangat.

"Cerita tentang apa ya? " Hisa mencoba menggoda kedua nya dengan pura- pura berfikir dan menaruh telunjuk panjang nya di dagu nya. mengetuk- ngetukan nya serta berpose berfikir membuat kedua anak nya mengeluh.

"Kaa- chan, ayolah. " Ujar mereka berdua menggoyang- goyangkan tangan Hisa yang berada di atas nya. Anak kecil yang berada di dalam pangkuan nya tertawa riang dan memeluk ibunya dengan erat membuat Hisa tersenyum geli.

"Baiklah, baiklah. " Hisa membelai lembut rambut Sahi dan rambut Hiso yang berwarna gelap serupa. Anak kecil di pangkuan Hisa yang bernama Sohi menatap mata Hisa yang berwarna Onyx gelap.

"Jadi? Cerita apa? " Tanya Sahi memecah keheninga diantara mereka. Hisa tersenyum lembut dan mengusap lembut rambut Sahi dan Hiso yang sedang tiduran di paha nya yang putih mulus.

"Ini cerita bukan sembarang cerita, sayang. Ini cerita nyata dengan type cerita yang tidak pantas di dengar oleh anak- anak. " Ujar Hisa lembut, pandangan nya menatap sendu mereka berdua. Senyum sendu terpajang di bibir Hisa saat ia mengingat nya.

"Kaa- chan, apakah cerita ini menyangkut tentang masa lalu, Kaa- chan? " Tanya Hiso dengan hati- hati. Putra nya ini memang memiliki kecerdasan yang diatas anak usia lain nya. Jenius.

"Menurutmu? " Tanya Hisa manatap Hiso dengan lembut. Tangan nya masih saja mengelus rambut mereka. Mata Sahi, Hiso dan Sohi menatap Hisa dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Saat Kaa- chan mengatakan itu, Kaa- chan terlihat muram. " Ujar Sahi dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Benarkah? " Hisa menjawab pelan.

"Ya. "

"Baiklah, kalian mau aku melanjutkan cerita yang tadi sempat terpotong atau menanyakan seputar keadaan ku? " Ujar nya dengan nada canda dan mengedipkan sebelah mata nya. Aura kamar yang tadinya mencekam berubah menjadi terang dan hangat kembali saat tawa dari Sohi keluar.

Sahi dan Hiso sempat merasa tercekik saat aura mendadak tidak nyaman. Hisa menjentikan jari nya ke arah lampu besar di tengah kamar yang menerangi kamar nya, dan seketika itu juga lampu nya padam membuat Sahi, Hiso dan Sohi memeluk Hisa untuk menetralisir ketakutan mereka.

Hiso mengangkat kepala nya dari paha ibunya lalu menekan ibu jari dan jari tengah nya sehingga berbunyi 'TIK' dan seketika itu juga api besar muncul di tengah ruangan menggantikan lampu besar yang tadi sempat padam, meski begitu suasana tampak temaram, kali ini suasana berubah horror. Mereka masih tetap memeluk Hisa.

Hisa memang memiliki bakat dapat mengendalikan suatu benda walau tidak menyentuhnya. Sahi memiliki kemampuan dapat mengendalikan air, Hiso dapat mengendalikan api sedangkan Sohi yang baru berumur satu tahun baru diketui kemampuan nya saat Sasori –ayah- sedang masuk ke kamar pribadi nya yang berisi ribuan bahkan jutaan boneka Kugutsu yang rapih disimpan nya di kamar pribadinya.

Alangkah kagetnya Sasori waktu itu melihat Sohi dengan ringan nya bermain dengan boneka kugutsu nya dengan cara mengendalikan nya lewat benang- benang tipis yang dihubungka ke Kugutsu.

"Baiklah. Ini cerita tentang kumpulan kekuatan hebat bersatu. Bersatu dalam sekolah yang bernama The Schooling Of Magic. " Hisa memulai cerita nya dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi? " Ujar Sahi penasaran. Hisa terkekeh sebentar sebelum menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian.

"Kau terdengar tidak sabaran ya? " Ujar Hisa mengacak- acak rambut Sahi yang berwarna Hitam legam.

"Kaa- chan. " Sahi merengek memanyumkan bibir nya membuat Hisa terkekeh kembali.

"Baiklah, cerita nya akan dimulai dari sini. " Hisa menarik nafas dalam- dalam sebelum menghembuskan nya dengan perlahan. Dan memulai cerita nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Minna- san, Misty anggota baru disini, Misty coba untuk membuat Fic yang entah kenapa sangat buruk seperti ini. Misty juga nggak salah menempatkan sebuah pair, ini hanya awalan. Seperti kata entah prof apa Misty lupa, tidak harus terburu- buru untuk melakukan sesuatu, biarkan waktu yang berjalan dan menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya.**

**Itu yang pernah Misty baca, jadi Misty harap, kalian mau mereview fic pertama Misty ini.**


End file.
